Separate Tables
by Argendriel
Summary: Sequel zu 'I'm not crying over you' Vergangenes AyaKen. Songfic. Ken denkt nach. Aya denkt nach.


**Achtung**. Das hier ist ein Sequel zu meiner Fanfiction 'I'm not crying over you', deshalb wäre es besser, wenn man sie zuerst gelesen hat. Sie ist auch nicht sehr lang, deswegen dürfte das kein allzu großes Hindernis darstellen. wirft mit Zaunpfählen um sich

Pairing: (vergangenes) Aya/Ken

Disclaimer: Nicht meins, kein Geld (für mich jedenfalls… Mist.), das Lied ist von Chris de Burgh.

Wem die häufige Wiederholung von Sätzen nichts ausmacht und Songfics MAG kann hier bitte weiter lesen.

**

* * *

**

**Separate Tables**

* * *

_**At separate tables we sit down to eat,  
In separate bedrooms we go to sleep at night,  
I only wish you knew how much,  
You've been on my mind;**_

__

Ken starrte auf den Küchentisch. Dort lagen die Essstäbchen, ein Glas stand rechts daneben.

Es wirkte steril, abweisend, ungastlich. Aber da war ja niemand außer ihm, der es sah, und ihm war es gleichgültig, wie leer alles war, wie leer sein ganzes Leben war. Eine warme Atmosphäre zu schaffen, in der man sich wohl fühlte, sich gerne aufhielt und sich nicht einsam fühlte; all das wäre eine Lüge, die er sich hätte aufbauen können. Eine nutzlose Lüge, die ihn nicht über seine Einsamkeit hinwegtröstete.

Das 'Pling' der Mikrowelle riss ihn aus seiner Lethargie. Er öffnete die Tür, zog die dampfenden Nudeln heraus und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Er hatte keinen Hunger, aber er wusste, dass er etwas essen musste, wenn er seinen Teamkollegen auf den Missionen nicht zur Last fallen wollte, weil er nicht genug Energie hatte, um seine Aufgaben akkurat auszuführen.

Seinen Teamkollegen.

Und unter ihnen der Person, die einfach nicht aus seinen Gedanken, und auch seinem Herzen, verschwinden wollte, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.

Denn es schmerzte ihn, an Aya zu denken, mehr als er es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können.

Aber Aya wusste das sicher nicht, und selbst wenn, es war ihm wahrscheinlich gleichgültig.

Vielleicht lag es ja sogar in seiner Absicht, Ken so zu verletzen, ihm solche Schmerzen zuzufügen…

**I think about you when the morning comes,  
I think about you when all my day is done,  
Wondering what you are doi**_**ng now,  
Are you lonely too?** _

Die Dunkelheit seines Zimmers wurde nur vom fahlen Mondlicht erhellt, das durch das Fenster in sein Zimmer fiel, und dieses Licht bewirkte nur, dass die Gegenstände, die sich im Zimmer befanden umso dunklere Schatten warfen. Aya schlug die Augen auf und blickte an die weiße Zimmerdecke.

Wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen konnte er nicht einschlafen, und das lag an einer einzigen Person.

Ob er Ken wohl sehr verletzt hatte? Er sah ihn im Prinzip nur noch auf den Missionen, denn er sorgte dafür, dass Ken nie mit ihm gemeinsam eine Schicht im Blumenladen übernahm. Und was er auf diesen Missionen sah, brach ihm jedes Mal erneut das Herz.

Ken schien wirklich zu leiden. Er nahm immer Abstand, und redete nur das nötigste.

Er hatte viel von seiner früheren, fröhlichen Natur verloren, das hörte er auch immer wieder von Omi und Yohji.

Und all das war seine Schuld.

Aber warum war es nur so schief gelaufen? Er hatte doch nur das Beste für Ken gewollt.

Und er überlegte, wie schon so unzählige Male zuvor, ob Ken wohl irgendwann einmal mit einer anderen Person glücklich werden konnte.

Aber er fühlte, dass er das nicht wollte, dass er nicht wollte, dass Ken einem anderen gehörte.

_  
  
___

_**Because I - I miss you here tonight,  
And I wish you were by my side,  
And I don't want to let go;**_

Er strich über die kalten Laken neben ihm. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, als Ken noch manchmal dort gelegen hatte, erinnerte sich an jedes kleinste Detail, jede Geste, jedes Wort.

Und er vermisste es so sehr; so sehr, dass es ihn fast krank machte. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als jene kurze Zeit mit Ken an seiner Seite zurück.

Aber er hatte doch einen Grund gehabt, Ken zu verlassen, ihn abzuweisen, es war doch alles nur geschehen, um Ken nicht zu gefährden!

Ein ersticktes Schluchzen durchbrach die kalte Stille des Raumes, doch Aya unterdrückte es.

Er hatte schon zu viele Tränen vergossen, sein Entschluss durfte nicht schwanken…

_  
  
___

****

_**At separate tables we sit down to write,  
The separate letters that never see the light,  
If only we could just agree,  
To read between the lines;**  
  
_

Der Computerbildschirm flimmerte vor seinen Augen, und Ken löschte die wenigen Zeilen, die bis eben noch auf seinem Bildschirm gestanden hatten.

Es war beinahe schon lächerlich. Da wollte er, wie ein Schulmädchen, seinem geliebten Aya einen Brief schreiben, den dieser doch ohnehin ignorieren würde. Er hatte es klar genug gemacht, dass er sich nicht darum kümmerte, was Ken dachte, wie sehr er litt.

Und doch….

Ken bildete sich ein, manchmal, bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, wo sie sich noch sahen, einen bedauernden Ausdruck in Ayas Augen gesehen zu haben, einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick, der sofort, wenn er Ken bemerkte wieder unter einer harten, kalten Eisdecke verschwand. Aber das war wohl auch alles, was es war: Einbildung, produziert von seinen von Trauer und Schmerz gefüllten Gedanken.

Ken schaltete den Computer aus und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Die Finger verkrallten sich in der dünnen Decke.

Wenn Aya ihn nur nicht so abweisen würde… Ken wollte einfach nur einmal wieder mit ihm sprechen, seine Stimme hören.

Hören, dass alles wieder gut war, dass Aya ihn vermisste, zurückhaben wollte.

**I want to see you and I know what I will say,  
We must be crazy to throw it all away,  
Never knowing what is lost,  
Bef**_**ore it's all too late;**  
  
_

Aya schaltete die Nachttischlampe an. Seine Sehnsucht nach Ken bestimmte seine Gedanken, raubte ihm den Schlaf.

Und all das hatte er sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Er hatte sich selbst, und was noch viel wichtiger war, Ken unglücklich gemacht, obwohl er das Gegenteil beabsichtigt hatte.

Er wünschte sich, Ken um Verzeihung bitten zu können.

Doch dafür war es längst zu spät.

Er hatte erwartet, dass es ihnen beiden nicht so viel ausmachen würde, das es zwar kurzzeitig schmerzen würde, aber dass sie beide weitermachen würden wie zuvor.

Doch ihm schien es, als hätte man ihm das Herz herausgerissen, und der Verlust hatte tief getroffen.

Aber er war sich sicher gewesen, keinen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

Alles war seine Schuld.

Und Alles war zerbrochen, zerschmettert.

Und es war zu spät, die Wunden zu heilen.

**_And I - I miss you here tonight,  
And I wish you were by my side,  
__And I don't want to let go;_**

Ken hatte sich endlich dazu durchgerungen, den Fernseher auszustellen um schlafen zu gehen.

Das Fernsehen hatte ihn nicht wirklich abgelenkt, aber es hatte die Stille, vor der er sich bereits fast fürchtete, etwas vertrieben.

Gerade als er das Wohnzimmer verlassen wollt, klingelte das Telefon.

Zögernd stand er daneben, dann, mit etwas zittriger Hand, nahm er den Anruf an.

Sein Herz klopfte schneller, als er die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung erkannte.

„… Ken…?"

_**Yes I - I miss you here tonight,  
And when I hold you by my side,  
Well I'm not going to let go.**_

**__**

* * *

Ich bitte um reviews


End file.
